The Missing (Viedo) Link
by Hoosier65
Summary: What if there were a few more seconds of the delayed video Kensi sent in "Spoils) Mostly Deeks but all are there. As usual my mind remains weird. M for language
1. Chapter 1

**I am a one plot writer. I watched Spoils again and had a spasm when they played the delayed video from Kensi. What if there was another few seconds to that video? Time frame-early season 6. I will post as complete in 4 chapters.**

"Where's your partner Kensi, late again?" G spit. "Not this time, got called into LAPD. I hope they aren't pulling

him back for undercover. I hate that. I wish he'd become an agent" was Kensi's sad response. Sam chuckled and said,

"Then make your thing work. That's the rub. If there is no you two, he has no reason to stay." Kensi huffed "Sam I have

tried and will again since I've already come clean in the video you saw. Lately he has been distant, edgy and totally non-

communicative. I have been begging him to talk to me. We used to get together 2 or 3 nights a week to eat and watch a

movie or reruns or old movies. Now he refuses. He's a lot like he was after Sidirov. I am really scared. Something in

Afghanistan caused a setback in his PTSD. " G then offered "then we need to talk to him. It's not good for you or him and

it could be bad for the team." Kensi added "Guys, you and he should know how I feel; it's on the video you all saw."

"What the hell are you talking about?" G sputtered. All we know is after Hetti showed him that picture of you,

supposedly dead, he made something happen and saved us." Her heart sank. Why would Hetti do that? Why wouldn't

she have shared the tape with all of them or shown the last part to Deeks only? This whole thing is insane. We have to

talk. G and Sam thought what does she mean come clean again? She screamed "She did WHAT!?"

At the same time Deeks was setting on the sand at the beach with Monty trying to put his brain back together.

He should talk to Nate but wasn't sure if he cared anymore. He was dead tired. There were major issues swirling around

his brain. His wiring was on the fritz and things were bouncing around in his head as he tried to list them Kensi's going

after Jack, the way they hung on to each other in the chopper, clinging to him when Jack left and all the time she spent

with him talking and touching, the way she watched Jack as he left and wouldn't look at me nor talk me. He listed the

water boarding, the fear of becoming his dad and fearing he would hurt Kensi and finally agent Angelos. Hetti sending

them into interrogate him to send the 'quit playing at your thing and get on with your relationship message' and the

whole 3rd heart proclamation. He gave Kensi the knife back but told her how he felt about raccoons and she left him

WITH A BOX to send a message? Gotta talk about this. The guys can help. He set a plan. His fall back was to talk to Nate

but hoping G and Sam could help him hold it together. His last thought was this doesn't even count the times she left

him-after the kiss, in the garage and finally off to Afghanistan without a word. Then he slept on the beach. The next day

he was first in the office to try and clear some paper work. He hardly spoke to any of them but all of a sudden G and Sam

got a text, _Guys, thinking about going back to LAPD. Need to talk to you 2 about everything and get some answers. Some _

_place quiet? I'll buy. _ G and Sam snuck a glance at each other and G replied _agree we need to talk. Will find a place and _

_let you know. 6 pm ok? _ Y_ep _was Deeks response.

At that point Deeks got up and said he was gonna grab some lunch and then needed to go back to LAPD to meet

with Bates on something. As he walked out Kensi swore she saw tears in his eyes. She went to the window and__watched

him leave. All of a sudden, he sat down, leaning on the front bumper, and she could see his shoulders heaving as he

cried. By the time she got there he was gone. She went in and told the guys about it.

Just then Nell and Eric came in and she said "Guys we found something. Hetti gave me instructions to keep you

In the loop so I am going to show you the whole thing." She played the original video the twins had seen but the agents

hadn't. "I wouldn't change a minute of it" was heard as the original video ended. Eric said, "We thought that was the

end of it but Hetti had seen the tape first and put this last part in a different file. Since she's gone we have been poking

a series of strange files and found this last part but; Kensi, we have to ask- - -do you want Sam and G to see this and

shouldn't Deeks be here too? Also, just so you know Nell and I have already watched it." Kensi nodded, said "do it"

and hung her head. With that they started the tape again. _Hetti, you can show this to everyone or just Deeks, your call. _

_Marty, know that I am sure I am falling in love with you. I want to come back and set down and sort our thing out and go _

_forward. We need to tell everyone and be sure Hetti is ok with it and then you can become an agent. I have to do this first _

_though. Jack is a good and honest man. I need to clear this up but I also need to put away any demons I have that might _

_could cause you and I trouble. Know this my Shaggy love, I thought I loved Jack but you have shown me what truly loving _

_and caring is all about. You stuck by me while I kept leaving you. You never got mad you just kept coming back to me._

_I have a feeling your gonna have to find me so we can have our reunion 1 last time but know this you will be the one _

_keeping me going. Our one night together proved to me we need to make this work somehow. Till then Sam, G take care _

_of him. DO NOT let anything happen to him! I need him to be whole again. _With that the screen went blank. Sam and G

just sat there. Both of them thinking what the hell has Hetti done to these two kids. G thought for a while and then said I

may have a solution" and went on to explain his plan for that night. Everyone was good with it so G texted Deeks _6:00 at _

_the boat shed. Will include the twins ok? _ The answer was _its fine._

**Chapter 2 will be the meeting. What do you think so far?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok now we see how strange I can get! Enjoy all. It's gonna take 1 more chapter. The meeting**

Deeks walked in with the beer and saw the 4 of them all sitting around the table. Deeks could hardly make eye

contact which they all noticed. He never had a problem looking people in the eye. They all knew that was how he read

people and he very was good at it. He sat down and G spoke before anyone else could say anything. "Marty, the bottom

line is we all want you back here as an agent. You are a most valued part of the team. (Deeks raised an eyebrow and

thought sarcastically REALLY?) But you need to get up to speed on what we know that you don't. First we know Hetti

sent you the image of Kensi and that set you off, resulting in you saving all of us. We've all been there. You should have

seen what Kensi did to that Russian woman to get you and Sam back or what Sam and/or I have done-faked a drowning,

busted into the Russian embassy, quit to go to Romania. All of this was done as a team and we backed each other up.

This is no different. You need to know that a video exists that you will see in a second. It was held back from all of us.

Hetti has been playing puppet master. She sent you the image to elicit a specific response. We WILL deal with that later.

Now watch this. It should help." After the video was over Deeks was in tears. "Do you know how much all this would

have helped? Now I fear it's too late. I'm losing it." Deeks voice was barely above a whisper as he went on to tell them all

he had been thinking. He left nothing out. They all squirmed as it hurt them, but they knew it hurt Deeks more. G also

had a feeling they may be too late to help. Deeks was unaware that Hetti and Kensi were listening in ops. This was the

plan in order to know how to proceed. Nate was also there. G had specifically asked for him. G was scared that Deeks

had finally hit his breaking point and hearing what the man said he knew he was right and felt sick about it as he was

one of the main reasons Deeks felt unwanted. Kensi was sobbing crocodile tears and Nate was getting mad at all except

Deeks. Nate knew most of this from his talks with Deeks over the years but was still mad that they had not tried

to find out anything or to reach out to him. Deeks went on "but the worst part was, after all I have done for all of you

I didn't feel wanted or respected by anyone except the twins then Kensi completely shut me out. I tried to help her after

we got back. I sent up flags to ALL of you about my head problems. No one heard anything as 'what can we do for Kensi'

was the only daily topic. I can't do it anymore. My dad beat me; my mom got rid of me after I saved her, I was molested,

sold off as raw meat by one foster parent and made it back every time. Then I found a family that I thought I could pitch

my tent with. Before Afghanistan I was ready to sign the papers Hetti gave me to become and agent. Credit for time

served, the whole boat load. 12 added hours of training by you 2 and some bookwork instead of FLETC and I was gold.

Then my world ended and I became my dad." He just stared at them. They looked at him in shocked disbelief-molested,

sold, beaten? Up in ops Kensi let out a scream and Deeks turned paler. "You lied to me again who do you have up there

besides Kensi-Vance, Granger? So you trying to get me out of your life with more tricks?" With that he fell on the floor,

curled up in the fetal position, started to roll side to side, pulling at his hair and saying "I tried, I am my dad, keep Kensi

away I may kill her." As Kensi raced to hold him, G grabbed her. "No that will really finish him. Nate ran in, still on the

phone saying "yes, sedate and transport stat, my orders, special care wing with guards 24/7, he's a fed." Now Hetti had

arrived also. Nate screamed at them "Get the hell away from him all of you. If you cared you wouldn't have turned your

backs. What you see is your fault. Hetti and Kensi are at the head of the pack. I have never been so disappointed in a

group of people in my life." At that time the transport arrived and sedated Deeks. "Hetti, I will talk to you after I get him

settled. I HOPE I can save him. This may be the final straw. Either way I will push hard to convince Marty to never set

eyes on any of you again. You took someone over the top this time. I told you not to do it this way Callen. There was no

upside, just this downside." With that Nate left. The rest just stood there. Finally G said, in a very nasty voice "Everyone

sit down. Hetti is going to explain herself and insure we fix this or so help me Hetti, you will need to rebuild the Office of

Special Projects from the ground up. We will all leave. 5 hours later they finished after reaching a truce based on Deeks return.

**So does he ever return?**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is a little different so let me know what you think of this. 1 more chapter **

**THE CURE ** 3 WEEKS LATER

Sam was talking with G as they walked in. The tension could still be cut with a knife, even after 3 weeks. Hetti

had brought in a temp to cover for Deeks. He was an older experienced man who kept to himself and did the job. He had

been given complete chapter and verse about what had happened. Nate and Hetti walked into the bullpen followed by

the wonder twins. Both Hetti and Nate were very red faced. Hetti said, "I have finally convinced Nate to give us updates

on our Mr. Deeks. For the record, no matter what I want him back and I will do whatever I need to make that happens

and so will you. Questions?" No one dared, besides they all agreed but more to the point they wanted him to get well.

Nate said "up until yesterday very little progress had been made, he had no will to live. He spent most of his time saying

what you heard him say and other ramblings. Yesterday, first thing, he looked at me and said 'I want to get better' so I

am hopeful or the first time. (He didn't tell them the rest of the sentence was- -_for KensiI) _ Oh and by the way, had you

cared, you would know he was molested by at least 5 people also. That came out in his rants among other things." Then

Nate simply left. "Wow" said the new agent "what did you people do to earn his hate?" No one spoke as Kensi ran out.

8 WEEKS LATER 

"Damn it Nate, I will get well but I want the option of going back if they will have me. It is still the closest thing

I've had to a family. If they want me back they can change and most of all Kensi and I are attached at the soul. I need her

to be whole or to tell me to walk. Then I will go back to the law not LAPD since she won't be there to cover me."

**IN OPS **

The next day Nate was waiting for them. "He is now communicating and we are working thru everything 1 issue

at a time. His layers are twice what Kensi's walls are. He wants them peeled and wants to heal. Too bad Kensi and the

rest of you don't feel that way about your walls. I am starting to think there is a 1 in 10 chance he might make it back no

thanks to you guys. If it is possible I would say about 20 more weeks or 8 months total." Kensi, a word in private please.

ANOTHER 15 WEEKS

"We are almost there Marty. 2 final of issues of yours to deal with and one of mine. Let's start with you and

your fear of becoming your dad. Where are you on that now after the talks we have had?"

**IN OPS**

Nate walked in about 11 saying "sorry I'm late. I took Marty surfing. He was teaching me and time got away.

I now see why he loves it. It is quiet, tranquil and serene. Things he needs in his life. I can now say it. He is gonna

make it all the way back. I will remind you that I will push him not to come back but so far he won't listen to that.

We will talk before he comes back, IF he does.

4 WEEKS LATER

Well Marty you did it my friend. I would have never believed it. You literally are Lazarus. As your friend I am

thrilled to see you well. As your "shrink" I gotta say I am a little proud of what we have done."

"I owe you big time Nate. Anytime, anywhere-you call I come. Especially your willingness to let me try and go

back to NCIS. I know you aren't thrilled but I agreed to your terms. So kick it off Doc and what happens happens."

**AT OPS**

The next day was Saturday and Nate had set up to meet Hetti and the twins at OSP then Kensi at the boat shed.

Well agreed was a bit lax, more like he ordered them to meet him.

"Hetti, try as I might he still wants to come back. She smiled and Nell shrieked and started crying. However

there are rules. I will explain them to the agents before he speaks to them. I will talk to Kensi about a few specifics a

little later. Here are the ground rules. 2 hours later he was headed to the boat shed. Hetti and the twins on board.

Nate walked in and sat down. He and Kensi stared at each other. She finally said "Nate I know what I've done,

please don't hate me, not on top of everything else." She looked pale and thin and acted very nervous. Nate said "In

time I hope to deal with all of you again but for now my only concern is Marty. I need to know the answer to what I

asked you to think about. Do you remember."

"They are burned onto my eyeballs. I see them in my sleep. Here goes:

1-How do I feel about him?

I'm sure I still love him. We have work to do to get back to where we were if possible. I will try my best to do just that.

2-Can you work with him?

You damn betcha. Anytime anywhere for ever.

3-If he wants to maintain our relationship with me but not at NCIS would I.

Yes. LAPD or lawyer, no matter. I do suspect if he doesn't come back to us and become an agent he will go back

to law. I just want him to be healthy and happy and I hope he wants me to be there with him.

Nate smiled and said we'll see what happens then and left.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is it; hit me with your best (or worst) shot **MONDAY

Hetti walked into the bullpen with Eric and Nell and said "listen up. Nate and I have talked and there is a

chance Mr. Deeks will come back shortly, but there are ground rules. They are non-negotiable. Listen carefully as I will

ask each of you to agree to them." All 3 agents shouted "we will". Hetti smiled and went on "don't you want to know

what you just agreed to?" G spoke for the group saying "no and with no disrespect to our current teammate, we need

and want him back so tell us the rules."

"They are simple" she said "first absolutely no pity under any circumstances. Also no crazy jokes for at least

3 months. Next-if anyone feels it isn't working they must speak up and see if it is something that can be resolved. No

'protecting' him. Let him do his job as always. NO SPECIAL TREATMENT or putting him away from the action. Last and

way most importantly-openness. Accept his humor knowing where it comes from and why. Don't be afraid to kid him

about the stuff you always have but be sure you are doing it in fun or don't do it. In other words back to normal. Finally

Nate indicated that he won't look real good as he is slowly working his way back, but he did tell me to warn you that

Deeks has a few new tricks. He has mastered 3 kinds of hand to hand combat, become proficient with a knife and spent

4 hours a day the last 2 weeks with a SEAL D.I. in preparation for his return. He has also talked to LT. Bates and Director

Vance. About what I don't know so don't ask. G whistled, grinned and said "Wow he is serious about all of this!"

That afternoon a delivery came to Hetti from the Directors office and it was followed by Granger. "Owen to

what do we owe the honor?" "I heard there might be some fun here the next couple days" and he walked on past.

The next morning was one of those gorgeous LA mornings. As the agents walked in Deeks was setting at his desk

working on his computer. On his desk sat a gun and his badge. Nate was standing next to him. No one spoke but all 3

agents were beaming and Kensi was in tears. (Oh how I want to hold him she thought) He looked like he needed a few

good meals and sleep but Kensi noticed there were some new muscles showing. Finally Nate spoke. "I am on record as

not liking this and not being real happy with any of you but he wouldn't listen. Hetti has covered his rules-and I stress his

rules not mine and told me you agreed quickly. Do you have questions or concerns for me?" They all noticed Deeks was

typing away, not even looking up. G finally said "Nate as the team leader I want to thank you for putting one of ours

back on track. We know how you feel and we truly apologize for that. Apologizing to Shaggy won't be nearly enough, but

I promise you we will follow the rules and make it work." Sam asked if there were any issues, subjects, etc. to completely

avoid. Nate looked at Deeks who looked up, thought for a second and then said "Yea my hair is off limits except to

Kensi's fingers" and looked back down. I took a second but then the room burst out in laughter. Nate stepped back and

Deeks stood up. Kensi said as the laughter died "heeeeeeeeeees back and Kensi's got him". That added to the laughter.

Kensi then went up to him and said "I have been wracking my brains trying to think of what to say to you. Finally it came

to me, how's my favorite baby boy- - -Monty?" With that the laughter reached a peak as Kensi let loose with the laugh

that scared Marty so much. He was laughing with them and finally said "bring some beer and I'll let you see him tonight.

Oh and here's my new address. Got a little upgrade due to a raise in pay now that I'm back." Kensi looked at it and said

"beachfront really wow." As the room settled down she looked at him and said "nothing's changed here Shaggy so I

hope the powers that be understand. It's you and me someplace, but hopefully here. With that she planted one on

him." When they parted he just smiled and handed her his badge. She had a quizzical look on her face and he opened it.

When she looked at it she squealed "welcome aboard agent Deeks." Everyone cheered and she hugged him again. At

that time Granger appeared and said "Agent Deeks has agreed to 2 conditions that, as long as they are adhered to, will

allow him to partner with you agent Blye as long as you two want to be partners. They are 1-no excessive pda's. We

realize there will be times a hug or a kiss might be needed, but just remember the key is excessive and 2 he will try to be

nice to me at least 3 days a week. He wanted a clause allowing him to drive your car once a week but then he saw his

car, a Cadillac Escalade and decided it wasn't a problem."

Kensi said, "He will get all the da's he needs every night for the rest of his Shaggy life."

**Fade to black and for the few who don't know D.I. is drill instructor aka nasty sob's, pda is public display of affection and da is display of affection. Let's hear those reviews.**


End file.
